Les Liens du Sang
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Je n'ai pas d'idée précise. Ca partait sur l'idée d'une OS pour noel mais me connaissant ça va être plus long.  Ce sera du femslash, relation entre femmes. Vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.  Je ne sais pas quel pairing se formera...
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover Buffy Post Saison 7 **

**Crossover Twilight New Moon**

**Crossover Legend Of The Seeker **

**Titre** : Les liens du sang

**Rating** : Aucune idée.

**Pairing** : Aucune idée

**Personnages** : Buffy – Bella – Alice – Faith – Cara – Kahlan

**Note **: Aucune idée sur le déroulement de l'histoire ou le pairing…

_Prologue_

Buffy n'avait pas fêté Noël l'année passée, ni l'année d'avant. Depuis la destruction de Sunnydale, la Première Tueuse n'avait plus rien célébré hormis l'anniversaire de Dawn. Mais Dawn était partie sur la côte Est depuis deux ans et envisageait de se marier avec Tim, un étudiant qu'elle avait rencontré lors de sa première année de fac quatre ans plus tôt. En clair, Buffy ne fêtait plus Noël depuis quatre ans et Noël aurait lieu dans une semaine.

— Cordélia pourrait nous préparer la dinde, suggéra Angel qui marchait près d'elle.

Buffy soupira et lui lança un coup d'œil :

— Depuis quand Cordélia sait cuisiner ? demanda-t-elle d'un petit ton sarcastique.

— Et bien… Je ne sais pas, mais je suppose qu'elle saurait faire. Wesley m'a dit qu'elle savait préparer de bons petits plats quand elle s'en donnait la peine.

Buffy ne répondit pas et de toute façon, Buffy n'aurait rien à se mettre. Elle avançait à travers le cimetière de Rosedale, bras croisés, la mine quelque peu défaite à l'approche du réveillon.

— Pourquoi on ne décore pas les cimetières pour noël ? commenta-t-elle. C'est vrai ! Ils sont fleuris toute l'année et tristes pour noël. Il n'y a aucune logique là-dedans !

Angel ne sut quoi répondre à cette question qu'il ne s'était jamais posée. Il avait cependant l'habitude de subir l'humeur de Buffy qui revenait massacrante à chaque fin d'année. Il demanda :

— Je pensais que tu irais chez Willow cette année.

Willow était partie vivre à Cleveland avec Kennedy l'année suivant la chute de Sunnydale.

— Faith sera chez Willow.

— Je vois, comprit Angel.

— Et oui...

Malgré leurs réconciliations de courte durée quand Faith était revenue à Sunnydale, les deux Tueuses n'avaient eu de cesse de se disputer. Angel avait accepté de les embaucher à Wolfram et Hart pour leur attribuer des missions mais le vampire s'était retrouvé forcé de les faire travailler chacune de leur côté.

— De toute façon je comptais pas y aller, se défendit Buffy.

Et Buffy ne lui dirait pas pour quelle raison.

Après quelques pas, tout deux arrivèrent devant un mausolée. Angel éclaira les lieux, alluma une torche à l'aide de son briquet et Buffy avança entre deux tombeaux massifs faits de marbre et trônant au milieu de la crypte. Elle poussa le premier socle… vide poussa le deuxième et grimaça en voyant les restes en décomposition d'un cadavre.

— C'est ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-elle à Angel.

Le vampire fut moins expansif dans ses émotions et récupéra un collier ancien autour du cou du cadavre.

— L'amulette d'Anara.

Buffy s'empressa de refermer, dérangée par les odeurs qui émanaient du linceul. Elle suivit Angel hors de la crypte et frotta ses paumes l'une contre l'autre pour en ôter la poussière. Elle demanda, curieuse :

— A quoi elle sert ?

— A ouvrir un portail dimensionnel.

— Un autre monde ? Chouette… Moi qui aie besoin de vacances. C'est quelle destination ?

— L'Enfer.

Buffy leva les sourcils. Cette réponse assez concise venait de lui faire froid dans le dos. Elle commenta cependant :

— Les vacances attendront. Par contre on pourrait trouver un gros caillou et la détruire.

— Non. J'en ai besoin, répondit Angel.

La curiosité de Buffy trouvait ses limites maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas savoir si Angel prévoyait de descendre dans les bas fonds du monde des morts pour un séjour de courte ou moyenne durée. Ils arrivèrent au parking et elle monta près d'Angel qui prit la route en direction de l'Hypérion. Buffy y vivait depuis quatre ans, y avait aménagé une chambre au dernier étage et prévoyait, depuis 2 ans environ, de trouver un appartement digne de ce nom quand elle en aurait le temps… Elle le trouverait entre deux missions lucratives ou non.

A l'Hypérion, Gunn était devant le grand escabeau où Cordélia se tenait en équilibre. Il veillait à ce que la grande brune ne tombe pas comme l'année passée. L'ancienne Cheerleader, assurée, plaça la grande étoile blanche et clignotante au sommet du sapin et descendit :

— Et voila. Le sapin est prêt, vous pouvez amener mes cadeaux.

Wesley sourit tout en restant concentrée sur quelques recherches qu'Angel lui avait demandées de faire depuis quelques semaines.

— Tu attendras comme tout le monde Cordy.

Celle-ci ramena son téléphone devant elle et captura une photo du sapin près duquel se tenait Gunn. Elle répondit en même temps :

— Angel n'a pas attendu pour me faire le sien.

— Sans doute parce que tu as su te montrer convaincante, répondit Gunn.

Cordélia afficha un petit air fier.

— C'est rien de le dire… Mais moi aussi je lui ai donné le sien !

— Et c'était quoi si c'est pas indiscret ? demanda Gunn.

— J'avais d'abord pensé à un petit chien mais j'ai finalement opté pour un téléphone.

Gunn prit un air moqueur :

— Vous vous êtes tous les deux offerts un téléphone ?

— C'est pas croyable, s'exclama Wesley en se levant.

Cordélia roula des yeux.

— C'est une question de pratique, s'enquit Cordélia. Pour que je puisse l'appeler, il lui fallait un numéro.

Mais Wesley semblait à mille lieues de la conversation que tenaient Cordélia et Gunn. Il récupéra quelques papiers

— Non… Je parlais de Buffy.

Les portes s'ouvrirent au même instant sur Angel et la concernée qui demanda :

— A quel propos ?

Wesley hésita un instant alors qu'Angel pensa comprendre la remarque de l'anglais.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

— Oui…

Mais Buffy, autant que Cordélia et Gunn, restèrent perplexes. Angel regarda la blonde.

— Viens, on va aller dans mon bureau.

Buffy se tendit en observant l'attitude de ses deux amis. A quoi jouaient-ils ? Pourquoi affichaient-ils cet air si sérieux ? Elle entra dans le bureau d'Angel, suivie de Wesley et le vampire referma. Elle s'agaça :

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Angel rangea d'abord l'amulette dans un petit coffret noir qu'il glissa ensuite dans un tiroir alors que Wesley posait tout un tas de documents sur le bureau.

— J'ai demandé à Wes de faire quelques recherches généalogiques te concernant.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

— Tu disais que tu aurais aimé avoir de la famille Buffy. Des tantes, des oncles, des nièces ou des neveux… Tu voulais un cadeau hors du commun alors j'ai pensé…

— Que tu allais faire des recherches sur une probable famille à mon insu ? l'interrompit la Tueuse.

Angel hésita et Wesley le défendit :

— Il pensait bien faire, Buffy.

Mais la blonde accusa Wesley :

— Quand on veut bien faire, on demande à l'autre avant de le faire.

Elle regarda Angel :

— Parce qu'il y a tout un tas de choses que je veux… Mais en aucun cas, ça ne signifie que je vais l'avoir ou que… ou que je peux l'avoir. Il y a un tas… Oui, un tas de choses que j'aurais aimé avoir Angel et tu le sais… Mais c'est pas possible.

Buffy s'arrêta dans son élan, ses yeux humides. Angel se retrouvait davantage confus, comprenait combien la Tueuse blonde était à bout, déboussolée et dépressive comme à chaque fin d'année. Les fêtes de Noël étaient une période difficile pour Buffy, une période qui lui rappelait combien elle était seule. Buffy avait perdu sa mère, son foyer, sa sœur était loin et son père se désintéressait d'elle. Le terme « famille » n'avait pas de valeur à ses yeux. Elle se recula et claqua la porte du bureau en laissant Wesley et Angel. Ce dernier garda son calme et demanda à Wesley :

— Tu as trouvé quoi ?

— Buffy aurait une demi-sœur.

— Où est-elle ?

— Dans l'Etat de Washington, dans une petite ville qui s'appelle Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Bella était assise, dos au mur, les yeux dans le vide. Cela faisait 2 mois et demi qu'Edward avait quitté Forks, que les Cullens avaient disparu et qu'elle attendait que quelque chose soit en mesure de lui redonner goût à la vie.

Dehors, la neige ne cessait de tomber. Les flocons venaient rebondir sur son volet avant de rejoindre l'épais manteau blanc sur le sol du jardin. En temps normal, Bella aimait la neige autant que les fêtes de noël qui approchaient, mais Bella en était rendue à un point qu'elle ne savait dire dans combien de jours noël aurait lieu. Elle était en vacance, attendait que les cours reprennent et rendent un semblant de rythme à son quotidien. Son père lui avait suggéré de retourner voir sa mère à Phoenix, mais « _si Edward revenait_ _? _»avait-elle pensé... Non, Bella n'avait pas voulu quitter Forks, avait aussi refusé que sa mère la rejoigne ici. Si Bella parvenait à mentir à Charlie et à sourire pour le rassurer, sa mère savait voir à travers son masque de faux contentement. Un masque qu'elle afficha en entendant frapper…

— Bella… Je te croyais chez Jacob ce soir.

— J'ai annulé, j'ai passé ma journée à étudier et je me sens pas d'humeur à aller chez eux… Ca sera pour une autre fois.

Charlie prit une courte pause et demanda :

— Tu as dîné au moins ?

— Oui, je te remercie…

— Bon, je descends manger si ça te dit de venir faire la conversation à ton pauvre père.

Bella pinça un sourire et le vit refermer. Au moins, Charlie n'était pas envahissant, pas plus qu'il ne lui posait trop de questions. Evidemment, il s'était grandement inquiété les premières semaines. Bella ne sortait plus de sa chambre, se nourrissait peu, mais sa fille avait repris le dessus et, malgré son chagrin d'amour et sa peine, Charlie mettait un point d'honneur à laisser à Bella son indépendance et son autonomie. Il lui montrait simplement qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était présent si sa fille en avait besoin.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Charlie entendit frapper et se rendit à la porte pour ouvrir. Il prit une courte pause en voyant la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait debout sur le palier, emmitouflée dans une large écharpe, un bonnet sur la tête et grelottante de froid.

— Vous êtes monsieur Swan ?

— En effet… A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

— Buffy… Je m'appelle Buffy Summers.

Charlie se tendit sur ce nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Un nom qui ramenait avec lui une foule de souvenirs lointains et qu'il n'aurait jamais pensés entendre à nouveau.

— Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plus froid.

Buffy lança un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, vers le salon, puis vers une autre pièce qui semblait être la cuisine. Elle expliqua :

— Vous allez trouver ça un peu étrange. Je viens de Los Angeles et j'ai appris que votre fille, Bella, pourrait-être ma demi-sœur.

Charlie fronça aussitôt les sourcils, hésita, lança un rapide coup d'œil vers les escaliers pour s'assurer que Bella ne descende pas et ouvrit la porte.

— Entrez…

Buffy ne se fit pas prier tant le froid l'engourdissait à l'extérieur. Charlie l'entraîna vers le salon et l'interrogea :

— Vous êtes la fille de Hank, c'est ça ?

Cette question fit comprendre à Buffy que les recherches de Wesley avaient porté leurs fruits.

— C'est exact. Vous connaissiez mon père ?

— Nous n'étions pas amis.

Buffy pouvait le comprendre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser d'autres questions que Charlie reprit :

— Ecoutez, Buffy… Bella est ma fille, je l'ai élevée. Elle n'est pas en état d'apprendre que je ne suis pas son vrai père.

Mais Buffy avait relevé ses yeux derrière monsieur Swan, là où Bella se tenait debout, sa main sur le mur et son regard dans le sien. En aucun cas, Buffy n'avait imaginé que la jeune femme qui était sa demi-sœur soit si pâle, ses cheveux sombres, son regard noisette. Bella Swan ne lui ressemblait en rien, était même à l'opposée de son physique, songeait la Tueuse.

— Maman me l'a dit, annonça Bella en avançant dans la pièce.

Charlie fit volte face et paniqua à l'idée de comprendre que Bella venait d'entendre cette conversation… Mais l'avait-elle entendu jusqu'au bout ? Il eut besoin de quelques secondes et demanda :

— Attends, Bella… Quoi ?

Renée Dwyer était effectivement la mère de Bella d'après les recherches de Wesley. Cette femme avait eu une fille avec Hank, son père et Joyce avait quitté ce dernier en raisons de toutes ses infidélités.

— Ca change rien pour moi, répondit Bella.

Elle reporta son regard sur l'inconnue qui se tenait devant eux.

— Comment savez-vous que Charlie n'est pas mon père ?

Buffy s'apprêta à répondre mais Charlie s'interposa :

— Elle ne sait rien. C'est une amie de ta mère qui passait dans la région et qui s'est arrêtée pour me saluer.

Il reporta son regard sur Buffy, insistant :

— Et elle allait repartir.

Buffy devinait ne pas être la bienvenue et le comprenait. Elle était une étrangère, arrivait sans prévenir, sans un coup de fil et annonçait à cet homme qu'elle était au courant d'un secret qu'il pensait porter seul. Elle reporta son regard sur Charlie.

— Oui, il est tard mais…

Elle reporta son regard sur Bella.

— Je suis au Merly Hotel à la sortie de la ville et je compte rester quelques jours à Forks.

Bella n'était pas stupide et devinait que cette jeune femme venait la voir. Cette précision n'était pas anodine. Charlie intervint :

— Je reviens, Bella, attends moi ici.

Charlie entraîna Buffy vers la porte et sortit avec elle sur le palier malgré le froid saisissant.

— Qu'attendez-vous de Bella ?

Buffy rajusta son bonnet sur sa tête et répondit :

— Rien, monsieur Swan… Je voulais simplement rencontrer ma sœur.

— Bella a une famille, une vie, un équilibre. Qu'avez-vous à lui offrir qu'elle n'ait pas pour oser venir ici sans prévenir et lui dire que je ne suis pas son père ?

Buffy n'avait pas réfléchi à cela même si elle avait longuement cogité lors de son vol Los Angeles Seattle.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais vous la prendre monsieur Swan, mais la rencontrer.

— Et ensuite qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous lui direz que vous avez le même père ? Un père qui l'a abandonnée avant même qu'elle ne vienne au monde ? Qu'allez-vous lui dire ou lui promettre ?

Il prit une courte pause et reprit :

— Tout le monde abandonne Bella… D'abord Hank Summers, Renée, puis Edward, son petit ami l'a quittée il y a peu. Je refuse qu'elle rencontre une sœur qui partira à son tour. Bella est ma fille et elle n'a plus que moi.

Buffy prit une courte pause, peinée par ces paroles. Elle mesurait alors l'inquiétude légitime de Charlie et ne pouvait, ni ne voulait, argumenter pour le contredire. Elle était venue ici sans rien planifier mais dans la seule idée de rencontrer une sœur. Elle admettait que cette démarche était égoïste, née d'un profond mal être. Seulement, en aucun cas, elle s'était attendue à découvrir un père vivant seul avec sa fille malheureuse. Elle avait lu une profonde tristesse sur les traits de Bella et ne voulait pas accentuer sa peine.

— Je comprends, monsieur Swan. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, recula et s'éloigna vers sa voiture sur laquelle une épaisse couche de neige s'était accumulée sur le pare-brise.

Charlie la regarda s'éloigner et s'empressa de rentrer. Bella l'attendait, appuyée contre le mur menant à la cuisine.

— Qui était cette fille ?

— Personne et elle ne reviendra plus.

Buffy entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel et referma derrière elle. Elle restait troublée par ce face à face avec Charlie Swan et ne savait dire si elle avait pris la bonne décision de venir à Forks. Noël aurait lieu dans 3 jours et si elle décidait de rester, elle devrait se décider rapidement à acheter de quoi dîner pour le réveillon. Après tout, pourquoi se priverait-elle d'un bon repas même en étant seule et même cette ville semblait plus petite que Sunnydale.

Elle ôta sa veste, son bonnet, son écharpe et s'assit sur le lit avant de prendre le téléphone et de numéroter.

— C'est Buffy, annonça-t-elle en entendant la voix de Cordélia.

# _Alors ? Cette rencontre fraternelle ? Comment ça s'est passé ?_

— Je continue de croire que c'était pas une bonne idée.

# _Tu l'as vue ?_

— Entraperçu serait le mot juste. Je suis arrivée tard de Seattle, j'ai loué une voiture et je suis venue ici sans attendre. J'étais impatiente de la voir et j'ai pas pu attendre demain pour aller à l'adresse que Wesley a trouvée.

Buffy entendit un court silence et Cordélia reprit :

# _Alors tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu seras là pour le réveillon ou pas ? Que je sache puisque je dois faire les courses demain au plus tard._

— Je ne sais pas, mais je ne comptais pas venir de toute façon.

# _C'est ce qu'on dit, jusqu'à la dernière seconde où on change d'avis et que l'hôte n'a pas assez cuisiné pour tout le monde. Bon, je te compte quand même et si tu décides finalement de ne pas rentrer, Gunn se chargera de manger ta part de dinde._

Buffy esquissa un léger sourire malgré tout. Cordélia n'avait plus sa mère depuis longtemps, son père était en prison après avoir détourné des millions mais l'ancienne Cheerleader gardait toujours le sourire et la même joie de vivre qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas connue à Sunnydale.

— Merci Cordy… Je vous tiens au courant de toute façon.

# _Attends Buffy, Angel veut te parler, quitte pas._

La blonde patienta donc et entendit la voix du vampire :

# _Buffy._

— Je t'écoute.

# _Nous avons besoin de toi pour réciter une formule pour l'amulette d'Anara_

Cette annonce rendit la Tueuse perplexe.

— Besoin de moi ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Et les autres ? Ils ont perdu leur langue ?

# _Wesley a fait des recherches pour le rituel d'ouverture du portail, celle qui porte l'essence de la guerrière doit prononcer l'office sacré._

Mais Buffy plissa les yeux.

— Attends, il n'était pas question d'un portail vers les Enfers ?

# _Oui…_

— Et tu me demandes de rentrer pour réciter une formule qui risquerait de me conduire en Enfer ?

# _Non… Buffy, il n'y a aucun risque, nous prendrons toutes les précautions nécessaires._

— Et bien la gentille Tueuse de service est hors-service, tu te souviens ? C'est toi qui as réservé mon billet d'avion et je rentre après noël, donc soit ça attendra, soit tu trouves une autre guerrière.

# _Faith est à Cleveland._

— Et je suis à Forks. Je te rappelle aussi qu'il y a des milliers d'autres Tueuses qui accepteront un chèque pour réciter ton incantation, alors lance une petite annonce, mais ne compte pas sur moi.

_# Merci quand même. _

— Bon courage avec votre portail.

# _Bye._

— Bye aussi.

La Tueuse raccrocha et soupira en silence avant de se laisser tomber dos au lit. Elle oubliait rapidement cette histoire d'amulette et songeait à ce que lui avait dit le père de Bella sur le palier. Elle n'avait rien à offrir à Bella… Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, pas de véritable toit, pas même un avenir. Alors pourquoi restait-elle encore dans cette ville perdue au milieu de la forêt d'Olympic ? Qu'attendait-elle ? Qu'un miracle se produise et lui rende un semblant de vie de famille qu'elle avait définitivement perdue le jour où Dawn était partie à l'autre bout du pays ? Buffy ne retrouverait pas Dawn à travers cette fille de 18 ans mais malgré tout, la découverte de Wesley avait ravivé cette fine lueur d'espoir qu'elle pensait éteinte.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Elle avait trouvé un hôtel en bord de route, ce genre d'hôtel atypique tout en longueur où il suffisait de récupérer des clefs à l'accueil puis reprendre sa voiture pour se garer devant sa chambre.

Elle se prépara, quitta la chambre et rejoignit l'accueil où était servi un petit déjeuner gourmand. Elle se servit une assiette d'œufs brouillés, de bacon, prépara même un bol de céréales qu'elle accompagna d'un verre de jus d'orange avant de s'asseoir à une table. Seules deux personnes étaient assises plus loin, des touristes égarées très certainement. Comment pouvait-on d'ailleurs venir passer des vacances dans cette ville perdue au milieu de nulle part où il ne cessait de neiger et de pleuvoir depuis qu'elle avait franchi le panneau. Certes, elle exagérait quelque peu mais pas tant que ça. Le ciel était déjà gris quand son avion avait atterri à Seattle. Elle avait loué une voiture, avait roulé jusqu'à Forks et la neige avait commencé à tomber à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la ville. Les flocons avaient laissé place à la pluie et, si la neige avait fondu, le sol devait être recouvert de verglas.

Sa nuit avait été agitée malgré le calme des lieux. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, aux raisons de sa présence ici, à ce qu'elle attendait et n'attendait pas de ce voyage. Elle devait parler à Charlie Swan pour s'expliquer. La veille, elle avait vite remarqué que l'homme quinquagénaire avait été tendu de parler avec elle devant sa fille. Toujours d'après les recherches de Wesley, Charlie Swan était le Sheriff adjoint de cette ville. Elle n'aurait donc aucun mal à le trouver. Evidemment, Buffy ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle lui dirait dans les détails mais l'idée était simple : Elle voulait connaître Bella avant de partir, quitte à taire qui elle était réellement. Les paroles du chef Swan lui étaient restées en tête et Buffy ne voulait blesser personne par sa seule présence dans cette ville. Elle était l'inconnue, l'étrangère, celle qui venait troubler la vie calme et bien réglée (ou pas) de Bella. Elle ne lui dirait donc rien de son affiliation et, en son sens, le lui dire sonnait maintenant comme une promesse que Buffy serait incapable de tenir : Elle était la Tueuse, avait toujours des responsabilités qui rendaient sa vie impossible à gérer et il en serait mieux ainsi et pour tout le monde.

Elle termina de manger, de boire son verre et son café puis se leva et quitta le petit restaurant. Elle longea l'estrade de bois couverte par les toits et s'arrêta en arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre. Une chevrolet rouge était garée près de sa voiture de location et elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Bella qui était assise derrière le volant, ses ongles entre ses deux. Elle vit celle-ci sortir puis refermer la portière qui laissa tomber quelques débris métalliques sous l'impact.

Bella approcha et demanda :

— Je peux savoir qui vous êtes maintenant ?

Buffy était prise au dépourvue. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la jeune brune vienne si vite et de si bonne heure. Elle la dévisageait, mesurait une fois de plus qu'elle et Bella ne se ressemblaient en rien. Buffy ne sut quoi répondre mais proposa :

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre au chaud ?

Bella avança, la rejoignit sur l'estrade en bois et à l'abri de la pluie incessante qui tombait. Buffy ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la laissa entrer avant de la suivre et de refermer derrière elles. Bella évalua rapidement les lieux. Cette chambre était sans doute ce qu'il se faisait de mieux à Forks. Elle était néanmoins étonnée que cette jeune femme eut trouvé un hôtel ouvert en cette saison. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce et commenta :

— Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas une amie à ma mère et mon père n'a jamais su mentir.

— Déjà j'aimerais que tu me dises « tu », parce que je ne suis pas si vieille… Et ensuite, je suis quand même assez grande pour dire ce que je veux dire à qui je le veux sans avoir besoin qu'on me dise quoi dire.

Buffy se perdait déjà dans ses paroles, comme à chaque fois qu'une situation la rendant nerveuse l'exigeait. Elle tira une chaise :

— Et si tu veux t'asseoir, tu peux aussi.

— Je préfère rester debout.

Buffy prit une courte pause et se coinça une mèche derrière l'oreille. Par où pouvait-elle commencer sans dire qui elle était ? Cela semblait impossible. Elle se cala contre le montant du bureau qui était installé dans un coin de la chambre et tenta :

— Déjà, je m'appelle Buffy… Disons que je suis de passage et même si on ne se connaît pas, j'ai entendu parler de toi.

Bella plissa les yeux. Les explications et le comportement de cette jeune femme n'étaient pas habituels et Bella y avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Elle la détailla… Cette Buffy n'avait pas le teint pâle, n'avait pas cette assurance et ce regard qui _leur_ étaient si particuliers. Non, elle n'était pas vampire et Bella en était certaine. Elle s'apprêta à répondre mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent à l'orée du cou de la blonde pour y voir une cicatrice qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille par sa forme si particulière. Elle releva aussitôt son regard noisette dans le sien :

— C'est Edward qui vous envoie, lança-t-elle avec un soudain enthousiasme.

— Edward ?

Buffy était perplexe :

— Qui est Edward ?

— Ne prétendez pas que vous ne le connaissez pas. Vous venez me trouver sans raison alors que je ne vous ai jamais vu et cette cicatrice dans votre cou n'a pu être faite que par un vampire. Si c'est Edward qui vous envoie, j'ai le droit de le savoir.

Buffy se figea net en entendant ces paroles, ses sourcils levés de stupeur. Avait-elle bien entendu le mot « vampire » dans la bouche de sa « nouvelle » jeune sœur ? Elle se tendit :

— Que sais-tu sur les vampires ?

Bella se perdait parce qu'il était évident que cette fille ne venait pas à Forks sans raison pour la trouver. Cette marque dans son cou en témoignait. Elle releva la manche de son bras et dévoila la sienne, sa cicatrice, seul et dernier souvenir qu'elle gardait d'Edward.

Buffy s'approcha sans attendre en voyant cette marque et prit l'avant-bras de Bella pour s'assurer de ne pas rêver. La cicatrice était nette, comme la sienne et il était proscrit d'accuser de quelconques pics à glace ou brochettes de barbecue. Elle releva son regard dans celui de Bella en se demandant combien de chance pouvait-il y avoir pour que cette jeune femme, sa demi-sœur, ait elle aussi été mordue par un vampire.

— Ca remonte à quand ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus inquiète.

— C'était il y a huit mois.

— Il est mort ? Celui qui t'a mordue je veux dire ?

— J'espère que non…

Ces derniers mots ne rassurèrent pas Buffy, bien au contraire. Elle lâcha le bras de Bella alors que tout semblait soudainement s'imbriquer dans sa tête. Charlie lui avait dit que le petit ami de Bella l'avait quittée, Bella arrivait en songeant qu'elle était envoyée par un certain Edward. Conclusion, cet Edward était le petit ami vampire de Bella.

— Alors toi et ce garçon vous…

Bella acquiesça sans que Buffy n'ait terminé sa phrase. Elle demanda encore :

— Et c'est un…

Bella acquiesça à nouveau et s'empressa de demander :

— C'est pas lui qui vous envoie ?

Buffy se retrouva comme désemparée. L'histoire se répétait avec un grand R et elle n'en revenait pas de découvrir que sa demi-sœur vivait ce qu'elle avait connu des années plus tôt avec Angel. Elle s'assit sur le lit, déboussolée.

— Non… Personne ne m'envoie, répondit-elle d'un air absent.

Bella vint s'asseoir près de Buffy.

— Alors comment savez-vous pour les vampires ? Si ce n'est pas Edward, qui vous envoie ? Alice ? Carlisle ? Esmée ? Dites-moi !

Buffy prit une courte pause à l'écoute de ces prénoms.

— Personne ne m'envoie.

Bella ne pouvait le croire.

— Alors expliquez-moi qui vous a fait la cicatrice dans votre cou.

Buffy y porta sa main. Celle que Bella avait vue avait été transpercée par d'autres après Angel, notamment Dracula et Spike.

— Mon ex, répondit-elle simplement.

Bella se figea. Etait-il possible que cette jeune femme …

— Vous êtes sortie avec Edward ?

Buffy fronça les sourcils.

— Non…

La Tueuse se leva, nerveuse après tous ces constats.

— Mon ex s'appelle Angel. Je ne connais pas d'Edward.

Bella se leva à son tour :

— Alors qui es-tu si ce ne sont pas les Cullens qui t'envoient ?

Buffy la regarda, plus hésitante que jamais en cette seconde. En l'espace de quelques minutes, elle avait pu mesurer combien Bella et elle se ressemblaient malgré leur différence d'âge et leur physique. Cette ressemblance s'imposait dans leur expérience respective et ce que Bella avait vécu ne pouvait être qu'une simple coïncidence.

— Je suis une Tueuse de vampires, annonça-t-elle.

Bella resta immobile mais son expression refléta toute son inquiétude.

— Tu es venue à Forks pour tuer Edward ?

— Non… Pas exactement.

Buffy disait à moitié la vérité et évidemment l'autre moitié n'était que mensonges. Comment pouvait-elle construire une relation de confiance basée sur des non-dits, songeait-elle. Malgré tout le respect qu'elle pouvait avoir pour Charlie Swan, elle ne pouvait se taire plus longtemps au vue de la situation.

— Je suis aussi ta sœur, avoua-t-elle.

Bella fronça les sourcils et un sourire nerveux dessina ses lèvres.

— Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

Buffy gardait son sérieux, aussi nerveuse que Bella mais sans l'exprimer de la même manière.

— J'aurais aimé te l'annoncer dans de meilleures circonstances.

Mais tout s'expliquait dans l'esprit de Bella dont le sourire nerveux s'effaçait. Elle avait cru que ce qui arrivait était du fait d'Edward Cullen mais elle s'était fourvoyée. Oui, elle avait surpris la conversation entre la blonde et son père la veille : Comment une étrangère aurait-elle su que Charlie n'était pas son géniteur ? Elle devint plus pâle que jamais et détourna son regard dans la pièce avant de se rasseoir sur le lit. Buffy constatait sa mine confuse, en était désolée. Elle vint s'asseoir près d'elle et tenta :

— Je suis venue à Forks pour te rencontrer, apprendre à te connaître, et si tu en as envie, nous pourrions devenir d'abord des amies.

Bella releva son regard sur la blonde. Ses réflexions et ses interrogations se bousculaient à une vitesse incroyable. Cette blonde était si différente d'elle, si jolie et assurée, comment pouvait-elle être sa sœur, même sa demi-sœur ? Sa mère lui avait parlé de Hank Summers et l'idée de le rencontrer ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Cependant en voyant Buffy, elle songeait qu'il devait ressembler à ce père inconnu puisqu'elle n'avait aucun trait de sa mère.

— Quel âge as-tu ? demanda Bella.

Buffy esquissa un léger sourire sur cette question qui révélait l'intérêt de Bella à son égard. Elle répondit simplement :

— J'ai 26 ans, et je vis en Californie à Los Angeles.

Bella acquiesça alors que les informations sur la blonde ne lui étaient pas venues dans un ordre ordinaire. Elle se rappela aussi d'une chose :

— Et tu es… Tueuse de vampires, c'est ça ?

— Depuis que j'ai 16 ans. Mais je ne suis pas toute seule, il y a d'autres filles comme moi.

Bella détourna les yeux. Quelque part, en parlant à cette jeune femme elle trahissait Edward et chacun des Cullens qu'elle considérait encore comme sa vraie famille. Un soudain malaise l'envahissait à cette idée. Les liens du cœur n'étaient-ils pas plus forts que les liens du sang ? Elle se leva…

— Je ferais mieux de rentrer…

Buffy l'imita mais expliqua :

— Tu n'es pas obligée. Tu dois avoir des questions… J'ai des questions… Je veux dire, j'ai une tonne de choses à te demander et dont j'aimerais parler. On pourrait sortir, tu pourrais me faire visiter Forks et on pourrait déjeuner ensemble à midi.

Bella ne savait plus. Elle aussi avait tant à demander. Cette révélation était si soudaine, si inattendue. Une part d'elle la poussait à se méfier, lui dressait Buffy comme le diable en personne puisqu'elle incarnait celle qui tuerait ses amis, mais d'un autre côté, elle sentait ce besoin irrépressible d'apprendre à la connaître, de savoir qui elle était. Qu'avait-elle à perdre à essayer ? Qu'avait-elle de mieux à faire ? Si elle partait, elle rentrerait chez elle, chez Charlie, retournerait s'enfermer dans sa chambre en attendant que la nuit tombe, que demain soit un autre jour et ainsi de suite… Après tout, l'arrivée de cette jeune femme lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'Edward depuis la veille.

— Forks est une petite ville… Il n'y a rien à voir ici à part des arbres.

— J'aime beaucoup les arbres, tenta Buffy dans une légère plaisanterie.

Bella pinça un sourire en signe d'accord silencieux, coinça une mèche derrière son oreille et Buffy lui ouvrit la porte avant de la suivre et de refermer. Elle lui tendit les clefs de sa voiture.

— Je te laisse conduire si tu fais la guide.

Bella hésita, lança un coup d'œil sur sa vieille voiture et prit finalement le trousseau. Elle constatait que Buffy lui faisait déjà confiance sans la connaître, chose qui n'était pas réciproque. Elle monta derrière le volant, attendit que la Tueuse soit assise près d'elle et démarra. Où pouvait-elle l'emmener était la question. En cette période de l'année, Forks était désertique, fui par les touristes et par certains habitants qui passaient les fêtes à Seattle. D'ailleurs, elle réalisait que la seule présence de Buffy à Forks en cette période de l'année témoignait qu'elle n'avait pas de famille, pas d'enfant et peut-être pas de petit ami. Bella n'avait vu qu'une valise dans la chambre d'hôtel. Elle lui lança un regard, prenant la route sans suivre de direction.

Buffy la sentait calme, intimidée et réservée. Elle avait appris à percevoir ce genre de choses sur les seules gestes d'un interlocuteur et Bella était particulièrement expressive, surtout en gardant constamment ses ongles entre ses dents. Bella lui lançait aussi de nombreux regards curieux mais n'osait l'interroger. Elle-même admettait ne pas savoir par où commencer mais ouvrit le dialogue :

— Ca fait combien de temps que tu vis à Forks ?

— Depuis l'année dernière, répondit Bella.

— Ta mère est à Phoenix, c'est bien ça ?

— Ouais… Et elle va souvent à Los Angeles avec son copain qui est acteur.

— Et toi, tu es déjà aller à L.A. ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non…

Bella ralentit et désigna un bâtiment sur leur gauche.

— Mon lycée est là.

Buffy y jeta un coup d'œil mais Bella ne s'y arrêta pas. En effet, il n'y avait rien à voir ici hormis le grand toit enneigé et le parking. Ce lycée ressemblait à tous les autres en période de vacances scolaires : il était désert et désespérant. D'ailleurs, Buffy comprenait que Bella avait raison de dire qu'il n'y avait rien à voir à Forks. Heureusement pour elle, elle appréciait ce voyage comme une période de vacances aux frais de Wolfram et Hart. Angel et Wesley avaient eu raison de la pousser à venir, à s'éloigner un peu de Los Angeles et des patrouilles. Il ne devait pas y avoir de vampire ici, et même ceux que Bella avait connus avaient fui. En parlant de vampires, Buffy ramena le sujet :

— J'ai des questions indiscrètes à te poser au sujet de cet Edward.

Bella se crispa même si l'intérêt de Buffy au sujet d'Edward importait. Seulement, comment devait-elle définir cet intérêt ?

— Pourquoi veux-tu que je te parle de lui ?

— Parce qu'il semble important dans ta vie.

Bella le concédait avec évidence, mais cela ne lui disait pas pourquoi Buffy voulait l'interroger sur Edward. Très consciemment, elle roulait désormais en direction de l'ancienne maison des Cullens. Elle n'y était pas retournée depuis le départ d'Edward, depuis qu'elle avait su que les Cullens quittaient Forks. Quel meilleur endroit pouvait-elle montrer à Buffy si celle-ci voulait parler de son ancien amour. Elle répondit :

— Tu peux les poser.

— J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était parti… Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi ?

— Pour me protéger.

Une réponse concise et évasive dont Buffy ne pouvait tirer aucune conclusion si elle comparait l'histoire de Bella à la sienne. Angel aussi était parti pour la « protéger » et Buffy avait mis des années avant de s'en remettre. Encore une coïncidence que Buffy notait dans un coin de sa tête. Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander à Bella de poursuivre que celle-ci le fit :

— Le soir de mon anniversaire, je me suis blessée. Jasper, le frère d'Edward a perdu le contrôle en sentant l'odeur de mon sang. Edward a du le repousser, Alice et Emmett l'ont retenu et j'ai du partir. Edward a jugé que je ne serai jamais en sécurité dans leur famille. Ils sont tous partis et je ne sais pas où ils sont allés.

Bella ponctua son récit en se garant devant la maison des Cullens. Buffy l'avait détaillée, avait senti la voix de Bella vaciller au cours de son récit. Elle compatissait mais ne comprenait pas tout de ce que Bella venait de dire. Elle regarda la maison… Moderne, très grande en surface et sur deux étages, toutes ces baies vitrées donnant sur l'intérieur de la maison ne coïncidaient pas avec une demeure de vampire qui se voulait sombre et protégée des rayons du soleil. Pourtant, la marque sur le poignet de Bella révélait que cet Edward Cullen était bien un mort vivant. Buffy s'y perdait… Elle regarda Bella et demanda :

— Quel âge avait Edward ?

— 109 ans, répondit Bella sans hésiter.

— Et les autres, insista Buffy.

— Alice a 190 ans, Jasper 147 ans, Emmett a 175 ans, Rosalie a 177 ans, Carlisle a 347 ans et Esmée, 189 ans.

Tous étaient relativement jeunes, songeait Buffy, hormis ce Carlisle. Elle comparait leur âge à celui d'Angel et, chose sûre, Bella ne pouvait inventer ce qu'elle disait. La question était donc : Comment avaient-ils fait pour vivre dans cette maison si éclairée ?

— Les vitres sont nécro-trempées ? demanda-t-elle.

Bella dut prendre une pause.

— J'en sais rien.

Elle ouvrit la porte et quitta la voiture. Elle devait vérifier pour en avoir le cœur net. Bella était peut-être sa demi sœur, était sortie avec un vampire, mais n'avait pas eu d'observateur pour lui expliquer ce qu'était la vie des vampires. Bella derrière elle, elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée qu'elle trouva fermée. Cependant, d'un coup sec de son poignet, elle rompit la serrure et poussa la porte. Bella fronça les sourcils :

— La porte était verrouillée.

Buffy fit quelques pas dans l'entrée qui donnait sur un escalier menant à un étage.

— Faut croire qu'elle l'était pas assez, répondit-elle en montant les marches.

Bella ne se posa pas davantage de question. Se retrouver ici, chez les Cullens, était profondément perturbant et ses réflexions s'en retrouvaient parasitées. Elle arriva avec Buffy au salon, une pièce habitée par de nombreux souvenirs… une pièce totalement vide. Elle avala difficilement, troublée, percevant une douleur se former au niveau de sa gorge et au creux de son ventre. Il n'y avait plus rien à part les parfums des Cullens incrustés dans les murs. Des senteurs significatives qui faisaient naître d'autres souvenirs : Esmée préparant ses petits plats si délicieux, Edward jouant au piano, Carlisle en train de lire dans le fauteuil, Emmett et Jasper s'envoyant le ballon de foot ou Alice venant l'enlacer à chaque fois qu'elle venait leur rendre visite.

De son côté, Buffy avait bien vérifié les vitres qui n'avaient rien de nécro-trempées. Elle cherchait à comprendre, cherchait une faille et dans tous les cas, soit ces gens étaient des vampires, soit ils étaient des menteurs. Et s'ils étaient vampires, soit ils avaient un don, un secret ou soit ils avaient fait un sort qu'il lui faudrait découvrir. En dix ans de service pour les Forces Supérieures, Buffy n'avait jamais rencontré un vampire capable de vivre en plein jour, même dans un Etat où la pluie tombait 364 jours sur 365. Seul Angel avait utilisé la bague d'Amara (n'ayant rien à voir avec l'amulette d'Anara) qui rendait les vampires invincibles.

Elle poursuivit sa visite, longea un couloir et ouvrit une première porte. Cette pièce vide était probablement une chambre mais une nouvelle fois, les grandes vitres laissaient totalement pénétrer la lumière du jour. Elle referma, ouvrit une seconde porte, puis une troisième et une quatrième. Cette maison était grande, spacieuse, mais cette éclairage ne pouvait être du fait d'un vampire « normal ».

— C'est pas possible, commenta-t-elle à elle-même.

Près d'elle, Bella se contenait, contenait sa peine et ses larmes. Cette chambre était celle d'Edward Cullen, une pièce empreinte de souvenirs, une pièce où elle avait contenu tant de fois son désir pour le vampire. Elle ne disait rien mais Buffy remarqua rapidement son expression fermée. Elle s'approcha :

— Bella, ça va ?

La jeune brune acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais ne fut pas assez convaincante pour Buffy qui comprit que le temps était venu de quitter cette demeure. Elle l'entraîna avec elle vers les escaliers qu'elles descendirent pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et elles quittèrent la maison pour rester dehors. Bella avait besoin de prendre l'air, de s'aérer tant sa peine semblait l'asphyxier, vive et douloureuse. Buffy ramena gentiment sa main sur son épaule.

— Tu veux bien m'en parler ?

— Non… Je vais bien.

Bella faisait des efforts pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Elle gardait ses mains moites enfermées dans ses poches, son regard sur la maison des Cullens comparable à un regard posé sur une tombe. Buffy comprenait ce que signifiait ce reflet dans les prunelles noisette de Bella, même si elle ne la connaissait pas. Etrangement, Bella lui faisait penser à Faith de longues années plus tôt, même si toutes les deux n'avaient rien à voir au niveau de leur caractère. Elle chassa cette comparaison de son esprit et lui tendit la main :

— Donne-moi les clefs de voiture, je vais conduire.

Bella s'exécuta et rejoignit la portière passager avant de l'ouvrir et de s'asseoir près de Buffy qui réglait le rétroviseur latéral. Elle ne sut ce qui la poussa à parler mais le fit :

— Edward m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…

Buffy prit une courte pause mais ne démarra pas. Elle regarda Bella qui gardait ses prunelles noisette sur la maison des Cullens.

— Et le lendemain, il m'a dit l'inverse. Mais je savais qu'il mentait… Je l'ai lu dans son regard. Je sais qu'il est parti pour me protéger des autres, mais s'il m'avait transformée, il serait encore là… Tous seraient encore là.

Buffy fronça les sourcils.

— Ne crois pas qu'une transformation aurait été la solution à tous tes problèmes.

Bella la regarda à son tour.

— C'est pourtant la vérité. J'étais prête à ce qu'il me morde même si je sais combien une morsure peut faire mal et que j'ai eu un aperçu des souffrances qu'elle provoque avant de mourir. J'étais prête à faire ça pour lui.

Buffy se perdait. Tout ça n'avait pas de sens. Un vampire ne refusait pas de mordre un humain à moins que cet Edward ait une âme. Mais en avait-il seulement une, et qu'en était-il pour ceux de sa « famille » ? Buffy n'avait jamais rencontré un seul vampire ayant des valeurs humaines et Spike était l'exemple parfait du « _méchant vampire sans âme amoureux_ ». Elle démarra et demanda :

— Est-ce que par hasard, tes amis vampires portaient une jolie bague ornée d'une pierre rouge ?

— Non, répondit Bella. Ils avaient des bijoux, mais rien de rouge.

— Et est-ce qu'ils t'ont parlé d'âme ?

Bella fronça les sourcils sur cette question qui lui rappelait l'une de ses premières discussions partagée avec Edward peu de temps après leur rencontre. Elle regarda Buffy qui conduisait, qui semblait attentive à ce qu'elle allait dire et répondit :

— Edward a une âme… même s'il pense que la sienne est noire et qu'il est condamné à l'enfer.

Enfin, une parole sensée, songeait Buffy. Bella ne semblait pas adhérer à cette vérité et Buffy n'était pas là pour la convaincre. Ce qui lui posait davantage problème était de songer au fait qu'ils ne craignaient pas la lumière du jour. Elle prit la route du centre ville où elle trouverait bien un petit restaurant pour déjeuner et expliqua :

— J'avais ton âge quand Angel m'a quittée. Notre histoire a duré environ trois ans et elle n'avait rien de simple. Il était vampire, j'étais la Tueuse et il avait une âme.

Buffy lança un coup d'œil à Bella qui restait attentive. Elle poursuivit :

— J'étais persuadée qu'Angel était l'homme de ma vie et malgré la peine que j'ai eue quand il m'a quittée, j'ai compris par la suite qu'il avait eu raison. Pas seulement parce qu'il était un vampire et parce que je devais le tuer, mais parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien m'apporter. Les vampires vivent la nuit Bella, ils sont éternels, ils ne peuvent pas donner la vie…

— Je sais déjà tout ça, l'interrompit Bella d'une voix tendue et mal à l'aise.

— Je sais que tu sais, tu m'as l'air bien plus mature que je l'étais à ton âge. Je sais aussi qu'on ne se connaît pas mais le hasard a voulu qu'on vive la même chose toutes les deux. Je suis sans doute la mieux placée pour comprendre ce que tu ressens, pour savoir ce que tu penses et pour t'écouter. Ce que tu vis, je l'ai vécu. Ne plus vouloir manger, sortir, voir ses amis… Vouloir mourir, je suis passée par là et quand je regarde derrière moi, je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que ça m'a rendue plus forte. J'éprouve une grande affection pour Angel, je continue de le voir, je travaille avec lui et…

— Tu continues de le voir ?

Buffy prit une courte pause :

— C'est purement professionnel, répondit-elle.

Les réflexions de Bella allaient bon train et une foule d'analogies s'opérait dans son esprit. Elle demanda :

— Crois-tu qu'il saurait où est Edward ? Les vampires ne sont pas si nombreux, ils doivent se connaître !

Buffy esquissa un léger sourire sur l'enthousiasme de Bella si empreint d'espoir. Pourtant, Bella avait beaucoup à apprendre sur les vampires et Buffy devrait lui donner quelques leçons rudimentaires. Elle s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant et coupa le moteur avant de la regarder :

— Je ne sais pas s'ils se connaissent mais je demanderai à Angel.

Le sourire de Bella illumina son visage et Buffy trouva son idée excellente en songeant qu'avec les moyens de Wolfram et Hart, elle retrouverait cet Edward Cullen et saurait comment lui et sa famille faisaient pour vivre dans une maison sans vitre nécro-trempée. Elle descendit de la voiture avec Bella et toutes les deux rejoignirent le restaurant pour déjeuner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los Angeles – Hotel Hypérion **

Cordélia était assise à la grande table qui servait aux recherches, un listing relativement épais devant elle. Depuis ce matin huit heures elle contactait toutes les Tueuses listées par le Conseil puisque Giles lui avait envoyé, depuis Londres, cette liste exhaustive de celles recensées en Amérique.

— C'est de l'esclavage, se plaignit-elle encore. Nous faire travailler un 24 décembre, c'est honteux.

— Plains-toi au syndicat des Puissances Supérieures, taquina Gunn qui avait lui aussi une liste de numéros à contacter.

— Angel va m'entendre, je vous le dis.

Wesley prit la parole.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix. Angel doit franchir le portail avant demain soir minuit pour ramener ce sorcier aux Associés Principaux.

— Ils pourraient au moins nous accorder quelques jours de répit pour noël, renchérit Cordélia. Aucune Tueuse n'acceptera de venir ici pour ouvrir les portes des Enfers un jour de réveillon. Les mots Noël et Enfer sont antinomiques !

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Angel qui revenait enfin et, quand Cordélia se tourna et vis Faith Lehane près de lui, elle se leva, hors d'elle.

— Non mais je rêve !

Angel resta penaud :

— Quoi ?

— Faith est là !

La Tueuse brune resta perplexe et lança un coup d'œil à Angel alors que Cordélia continua d'accuser :

— Depuis hier tu nous harcèles pour qu'on trouve une Tueuse, on a travaillé la moitié de la nuit et ce matin et c'est maintenant que tu nous dis que Faith a changé d'avis ?

Angel se frotta la nuque et avança, l'air coupable.

— Du calme, Cordy, elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle arrivait.

Faith prit la défense d'Angel.

— Ouais, j'avais dit non mais je me suis dit que ça valait finalement le coup pour…

— Pour nous aider, l'interrompit Angel.

Cordélia plissa les yeux alors que Faith souriait d'un air malicieux en comprenant que le vampire ne voulait pas annoncer à ses amis qu'il l'avait payée cinq mille dollars pour revenir avant la semaine prochaine. Faith rajusta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur :

— Je monte prendre une douche et on fait votre sort.

Elle disparut et Angel garda son air innocent malgré le regard assassin que lui lançait Cordélia.

**Centre ville de Forks**

L'appétit de Bella semblait être revenu à la seule idée qu'elle reverrait Edward. Buffy avait insisté pour ne pas lui donner trop d'espoir mais préférait la voir ainsi que totalement refermée sur elle-même.

— J'ai des économies, expliqua Bella. Je pourrais repartir avec toi à Los Angeles.

Buffy réfuta aussitôt cette idée en songeant à ce qu'elle avait dit à Charlie Swan. Elle était venue ici pour rencontrer Bella, pas pour la lui enlever. Même si l'idée l'enchantait, elle ne pouvait plier à cette demande :

— Non, ce ne sera pas possible.

— Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt Bella.

— Parce qu'il n'y aura rien là-bas que tu puisses faire de plus et ton père a besoin de toi ici.

Bella plissa les yeux :

— Charlie est quelqu'un de bien. C'est un bon père, mais c'est un père absent. Il ne sait même pas qu'Edward est un vampire. Tu es la seule à le savoir alors qu'on ne se connaît pas !

Buffy prit son verre d'eau en comparant une fois de plus sa propre vie à celle de Bella. Joyce aussi avait été une mère absente pendant de longues années. Elle l'aimait plus que tout, mais Joyce avait très longtemps omis d'ouvrir les yeux sur la mission, sur ses résultats scolaires catastrophiques, sur le sang qui tâchait ses vêtements chaque soir où Buffy revenait blessée de patrouille. Buffy était consciente d'avoir un passif psychologique lourd à porter vis-à-vis de sa famille, de son père, de sa mère, de Dawn qui était d'ailleurs une clef, et peut-être qu'elle s'impliquait déjà dans la vie de Bella pour régler ses propres problèmes, retrouver ce lien de sang perdu quand Joyce était morte. Elle se reprit et précisa avec conviction :

— Tes parents sont les plus importants… Du moins, tant que tu n'as pas fondé ta propre famille.

— Je croyais que tu étais là parce que j'étais ta famille, répondit Bella.

Buffy ne pouvait pas remettre en cause la répartie de Bella qui la piégeait finement sur cette réponse.

— C'est pas faux, concéda-t-elle. Mais dans l'absolu, je suis une étrangère contrairement à Charlie qui t'a élevée.

Accoudée sur la table, Bella détourna les yeux et les reporta finalement sur Buffy, ses ongles entre ses dents. Elle répondit :

— Ce n'est pas le plus important.

Buffy tendit le bras pour lui ôter ses doigts des lèvres :

— Ca l'est, crois-moi, mentit-elle.

Bella croisa les bras, quelque peu agacée :

— Je pourrais t'accompagner et revenir avant la rentrée des classes.

Buffy sourit légèrement en voyant Bella négocier et tenter de trouver un compromis. Elle comprenait ses tentatives, aurait fait les mêmes ou serait d'ailleurs simplement partie sans demander l'avis de quiconque. A cette idée, elle songea que Bella serait capable de fuguer comme elle l'avait fait au vue de son caractère têtu. Si Bella partait sans l'accord de son père, sans le sien non plus, elle serait seule et courrait davantage de risque. Buffy voyait le danger partout et il en avait toujours été ainsi, déjà avec Dawn. Certes, Dawn et Bella n'avaient rien à voir, Bella semblait plus responsable, plus adulte que Dawn ou qu'elle-même l'avait été à son âge, et peut-être devait-elle s'en tenir à ce constat pour prendre une décision. Elle prit une courte pause et répondit :

— Voila ce que je te propose. J'en parle à Charlie et s'il est d'accord, tu m'accompagnes à L.A.

Elle rajouta avant que Bella n'intervienne :

— Mais ce n'est pas une promesse Bella. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on retrouvera Edward, ni même qu'Angel puisse le connaître. D'accord ?

Le sourire de Bella restait enthousiaste et elle répondit :

— C'est d'accord…

**Los Angeles – Hypérion**

Faith était revenue dans le grand hall d'entrée de l'Hypérion. Gunn et Angel avaient poussé les meubles, Cordélia avait verrouillé les portes et Wesley avait tracé un grand cercle et un pentagramme en son centre.

Cordélia approcha et demanda :

— C'est normal que la peinture soit si… liquide ?

— Ce n'est pas de la peinture, répondit Wesley qui relisait la traduction du rituel.

— C'est du sang, précisa Angel.

Cordélia grimaça.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé de préciser.

Wesley les regarda :

— Bon, en place tout le monde, on va pouvoir commencer. Faith, tu dois te mettre au sommet du pentagramme, et nous sur les quatre autres sommets.

Tous s'exécutèrent hormis Wesley qui vérifiait les derniers détails. Il posa une coupe en or au milieu du pentagramme, un autre artéfact qu'Angel et Buffy avaient récupéré la semaine passée.

— Voila, le calice d'Endrigole.

Il ouvrit une boîte en plastique et en sortit un organe ensanglanté, un cœur qui semblait battre dans des bruits répugnants. Cordélia grimaça :

— Seigneur, c'est dégoûtant.

— Le cœur battant d'un Draktor.

— Superbe menu pour le réveillon, commenta Cordélia sarcastique.

Faith admettait que cette scène lui donnait des nausées. Elle ne dit rien, attendant le moment où elle devrait jouer son rôle de Tueuse. Wesley se redressa, lui tendit un parchemin, une pendule à gousset et passa le médaillon d'Anara autour de son cou.

— Quand les aiguilles seront alignées sur une heure, tu réciteras la formule, expliqua Wesley.

— Sans problème

De l'argent vraiment facile pensait Faith qui songeait à son compte en banque. Wesley se mit en place, tous les cinq positionnés sur les sommets du pentagramme. Faith garda ses yeux rivés sur les aiguilles, patienta tranquillement en songeant à ce qu'elle ferait après ce rituel. Il était évident qu'elle ne resterait pas enfermée à l'hôtel et qu'elle célébrerait le réveillon de noël à sa façon. Maintenant qu'elle était rentrée à L.A., peut-être irait-elle dîner chez Cordélia puisque Buffy n'était pas revenue de Forks. D'ailleurs, elle n'en revenait pas que la Première Tueuse ait une autre sœur. Elle espérait pour tout le monde que cette fille ne soit pas encore une clef qui ouvrirait les dimensions et pensa en même temps qu'elle prenait des risques à aider Angel à ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer. Le vampire lui avait expliqué qu'il devait passer le portail dimensionnel l'espace de quelques minutes pour aller chercher un type et le ramener aux Associés Principaux. Chose faite, ils briseraient le cercle magique et le portail se refermerait. Une mission simple en soit, pensait elle.

Les aiguilles s'alignèrent enfin et Faith récita :

— Inch, spallenum vist…

Une lumière vive et d'un rouge agressif perça soudainement le centre du pentagramme. Cordélia, Wesley, Gunn et Angel regardaient la scène sans rien dire alors que Fred se tenait à bonne distance, curieuse de voir le sort s'opérer. Faith poursuivit :

— Spallenum doï tresenqué, ueq sel setrop ed refne'l tnervuo's suos son sdeip

Le sol s'ouvrit, se fendit au centre du pentagramme et une odeur étouffante de brûlé s'en dégagea. Sans savoir pourquoi Cordélia pensa à sa dinde, pensa aussi qu'elle finirait probablement rôtie comme elle si Angel ne se dépêchait pas d'agir. Elle avala difficilement et Wesley ordonna au vampire :

— Maintenant Angel…

Le vampire n'était pas sûr de lui en voyant toutes ces flammes affamées crépiter et sortir des portes de l'Enfer. Le portail ne prévoyait pas le test du feu et Angel, en bon vampire intelligent, ne voulait pas brûler vif. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se décider à avancer, les portes se refermèrent et le silence revint. Seules des odeurs de brûlé persistaient autour d'eux.

— Trop tard, s'enquit Wesley qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Cordélia était soulagée mais elle demanda tout de même :

— Est-ce qu'on doit refaire le sort ?

— On n'a pas le choix, répondit Angel. Désolé.

Wesley fronça les sourcils :

— Le portail n'était pas censé se refermer.

Fred intervint cependant :

— Dites… C'est normal que Faith se soit évaporée ?

Tous réalisèrent enfin que la Tueuse brune avait disparu…

**Forks – Maison de Charlie Swan**

Buffy pensait que Bella était douée pour mentir, aussi convaincante qu'elle-même l'avait été avec tout son entourage quand elle avait du expliquer l'inexplicable.

— Je suis en vacances, j'ai besoin de voir autre chose que Forks et de toute façon tu seras de garde ce soir.

La Tueuse préféra intervenir et tendit une carte à Charlie.

— Tenez, ce sont les coordonnées de l'endroit où nous serons.

Charlie hésitait mais les arguments de Bella étaient recevables. Elle était en vacances et il ne pouvait lui offrir un véritable noël. Il prit la carte que lui tendait Buffy Summers et put lire :

— Hôtel Hypérion ? Vous vivez dans un hôtel ?

— C'est un hôtel restauré qui appartient à un ami. Effectivement j'ai un appartement là-bas et vous avez l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone.

Buffy se voulait convaincante, savait parfaitement comment rassurer un père inquiet pour sa fille. Charlie finit par céder :

— C'est d'accord…

Bella pinça un léger sourire et lança un coup d'œil à Buffy pour lui signifier qu'elle avait réussi.

— Merci.

Charlie se leva.

— De rien, mais je veux que tu m'appelles tous les soirs et si je ne réponds pas, tu me laisses un message.

Il regarda Buffy :

— Je vous fais confiance Buffy…

— Et je vous en remercie.

— Je monte préparer ma valise.

Charlie suivit sa fille des yeux, ses mains sur les hanches et reprit à l'attention de la blonde.

— N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit hier.

— Il n'y a aura aucune promesse que je ne saurai tenir, vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Charlie ne rajouta rien. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à Buffy Summers mais il se devait de faire plaisir à Bella. Depuis le départ d'Edward Cullen, sa fille était dévastée mais son sourire était revenu avec l'arrivée de cette sœur inconnue. Si cette rencontre pouvait redonner la joie de vivre à Bella, Charlie ferait quelques concessions.

Note de l'auteur: L'histoire avance doucement mais sûrement. Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeux noël et je vous invite à rejoindre le site Slayerstime pour lire d'autres histoires mises en ligne aujourd'hui !

Sachez que vos commentaires comptent pour faire avancer l'histoire et évaluer l'intérêt que vous lui porter…


	5. Chapter 5

**Quelque part, ailleurs…**

Faith ouvrit les yeux et sursauta subitement en faisant tinter des chaînes qui lui enserraient les poignets. Elle était attachée au plafond, solidement. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et ses bras la faisaient souffrir. Elle était retenue prisonnière dans une pièce froide, une cave certainement. Les quatre murs de pierre ne présentaient aucune fenêtre, aucune issue, tel un cachot dont l'isolation était à revoir en voyant les murs transpirer d'eau à certains endroits.

Que s'était-il passé, se demandait Faith. Etait-elle en Enfer ? Diable qu'elle le méritait… Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le hall de l'Hypérion. Le sol s'était dérobé, des flammes s'étaient soulevées des bas fonds de l'Enfer, et plus rien… Sa cupidité l'avait entraînée bien loin alors qu'elle aurait pu être tranquillement assise chez Willow à déguster une dinde de noël. Elle rageait… Où était Angel ? Où étaient les autres ? Où était-elle tout court ?

Elle releva ses yeux sur les chaînes qui la maintenaient prisonnière, se hissa légèrement, prit e appui sur ses bras et tira dessus rageusement. Le plafond s'effrita, laissa tomber un peu de poussière sur son visage. Elle le détourna, toussa un peu et releva son regard déterminé sur sa cible. Elle viendrait à bout de ses liens, parviendrait forcément à se dégager en tirant davantage, pensait-elle. Seulement, elle entendit un grincement, baissa son regard sur une porte qui s'ouvrit et cessa tout mouvement : Trois silhouettes pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Faith fronça aussitôt les sourcils en reconnaissant la grande brune :

Cordy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Détache-moi !

La concernée (qui ne l'était pas) était vêtue comme ses deux comparses. Toutes les trois habillées d'une combinaison en cuir couleur rouge brique très près du corps. Une unique natte tressait leur chevelure brune ou blonde et Faith n'avait pas besoin d'explications pour deviner que ces filles ressemblaient à des guerrières… Seulement, pourquoi Cordélia était-elle avec elles ? La concernée s'arrêta devant elle et le revers de sa main cogna violemment sa joue :

Je m'appelle Triana. Et tu parleras quand nous l'autoriserons.

Faith redressa son visage, ses lèvres entrouvertes, le goût métallique de son sang sur son palais. Cette garce à l'apparence de Cordy avait de la force. Elle retenait sa colère et son regard révéla une étincelle plus sombre. Cordélia ou non, elle ne se laisserait pas frapper sans réagir. L'autre femme poussa cette soi-disante Triana et interrogea la Tueuse :

Qui es-tu et qui t'envoie ? Réponds !

Faith gardait ses poings fermés, prête à faire rompre les liens qui la maintenaient fermement attachée et suspendue au plafond telle une carcasse de boucherie. Devait-elle attendre que ces femmes soient parties afin de se libérer et filer en douce ? Ou devait-elle s'écouter, suivre ses pulsions et leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce ? Elles n'étaient que des humaines pensait Faith. Elle prit un air ironique :

Si vous me détachez pas je vais être forcée d'abimer vos jolies tenues.

Celle à la tresse blonde lança un regard complice à ses amies accompagné d'un sourire tout aussi ironique. Faith les vit se positionner de part et d'autre et, d'un mouvement rapide et sec, répéta l'opération précédente : Elle tira violemment sur ses liens et les chaînes rompirent dans un fracas et un nuage de poussières. Ses poings liés, la Tueuse envoya le plat de son pied dans l'abdomen de la première guerrière qui tentait de la maîtriser. Celle-ci s'écrasa contre le mur, s'assomma aussi sec. Triana voulut à son tour stopper Faith et, sans perdre de vue celle qui semblait être la chef, la Tueuse usa cette fois de ses lourdes chaînes comme une arme de fortune. Elle évita l'espèce de bâton rouge que tenait Triana, esquiva son attaque puis, dans un mouvement fluide, pivota dans son dos et ramena ses chaînes autour de sa gorge. Elle sourit d'un petit air fier en regardant la dernière guerrière à la natte blonde qui n'était pas intervenue :

On fait comment ? Je la tue et je te tue après ou tu te décides à me détacher ?

La guerrière réfléchissait, semblait plus calme que Faith aurait pu s'y attendre. Elle songeait que sa sœur d'arme, Triana, faisait barrage entre elle et la prisonnière. Elle fit quelques pas devant elles et demanda à l'inconnue :

Sais-tu qui nous sommes ?

Sincèrement ? Je m'en tape. Tu me libères ou je lui brise la nuque.

Tu peux la tuer, une centaine d'autres attendent derrière cette porte. Tu ne sortiras pas vivante de ce château.

Triana avala difficilement alors que Faith fronçait les sourcils. Le mot « château » la dérangeait davantage que d'apprendre que d'autres femmes l'attendaient.

On est où là ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant désespérément des réponses.

La guerrière blonde demeurait intriguée par ces questions et l'attitude étrange de cette inconnue qui ne les connaissait pas. Tout le monde connaissait les Mord' Sith.

Sur les terres du Seigneur Rahl.

Faith commençait à perdre patience et Angel se faisait désirer. Elle devait sortir, trouver un téléphone, prévenir les autres que le sort ne s'était pas passé comme Wesley l'avait prévu. Elle maudissait l'anglais en cette seconde mais hésitait. Elle se souvenait de l'histoire que lui avait racontée Angel sur une dimension du nom de Piléa. Etait-elle dans cette dimension ? Dans une autre ? A chaque fois qu'il était question de sort entre dimensions, les choses tournaient mal. Faith s'était toujours arrangée pour se tenir loin de la magie et des portails dimensionnels, mais cette fois, elle était en plein dedans ! D'un geste violent, son coude s'écrasa sur la nuque de Triana qui tomba inconsciente. Elle gardait fermement la chaîne dans ses mains et son regard resta sur l'autre guerrière qui se tenait devant la porte, lui barrait la route en tenant deux bâtons rouges. La Tueuse n'appréciait guère son air assuré, insolent, son petit sourire vainqueur qu'elle affichait. Elle n'avait plus envie de discuter et s'avança vers elle avant que la blonde ne la surprenne d'une attaque d'une rare violence : Le bâton l'atteignit au visage, la fit brutalement reculer sous la douleur qu'il venait de provoquer. De la magie pensa Faith. Elle se redressa, enchaîna aussitôt un coup de pied transversal qui percuta violemment les côtes de son adversaire.

T'es quoi au juste ? Une sorcière ?

La guerrière ne répondit pas, lança une nouvelle attaque de ses bâtons ensorcelés. Faith esquiva, passa à l'offensive et s'agaça d'avoir tant de difficulté à atteindre son assaillante. Cette fille était-elle comme elle ? Faith était-elle tombée dans une sorte de secte de Tueuses dont l'essence leur était montée à la tête ? Elle avait de l'imagination et que ses divagations se vérifient ne l'étonnerait en aucun cas. Dans un enchaînement plus rapide, son poing percuta enfin la mâchoire de cette blonde en cuir mais sa réactivité la surprit : Un coup de pied balaya ses mollets violemment et la Tueuse perdit l'équilibre avant de tomber lourdement dos au sol poussiéreux. En une fraction de seconde, la guerrière referma sa main autour de sa gorge, l'empêchant de se relever, et fondit son regard bleu dans le sien :

Je t'ordonne de me dire qui tu es et qui t'envoie…

Faith haletait autant que son adversaire qui, elle le savait, était humaine donc potentiellement « éliminable ».

C'est pas comme ça que ça marche…

La Tueuse saisit son avant bras des deux mains et, dans un mouvement de sa jambe et du bassin, voulut la basculer et inverser les positions. Elle le fit à moitié et ce fut sans compter sur les techniques de combat de la blonde qui glissa son genou sur son ventre, empêchant tout blocage et la repoussa violemment. Faith fit une roulade arrière et se redressa d'un saut, face à la blonde qui la sondait désormais avec plus de vigilance. L'heure n'était pas aux bavardages et Faith savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse pas plus qu'elle n'en donnerait. De plus, la blonde s'arrangeait toujours pour s'imposer entre elle et cette fichue porte où l'attendaient, soi disant, une centaine d'autres guerrières aux cheveux tressés. Faith espérait que cette fille bluffait parce qu'elle ne serait pas de taille face à plusieurs attaquantes de son niveau. Elle lança une énième offensive, toujours plus rapide, toujours plus brutale. Quand ses poings atteignaient leurs cibles, la blonde trouvait une faille dans sa défense et parvenait aussi à l'atteindre de ces bâtons maudits qui, au contact de sa peau, provoquaient une douleur lancinante et terrifiante qui se répandait du point d'impact à tous les membres et organes de son corps. Faith faiblissait parce que Faith n'était ni endurante ni fine stratège. Faith était une guerrière de force et chaque seconde qui passait donnait l'avantage à son adversaire. En une seule seconde d'inattention, la blonde lui saisit le bras, le tordit dans son dos et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur en plaquant son corps contre le sien.

— Tu n'es pas une Mord' Sith, lui souffla la blonde à l'oreille. Tu te bats comme nous mais tu n'es pas des nôtres. Dis-moi qui tu es ou je te torture jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Du coin de l'œil, Faith vit le bâton rouge menacer de toucher son visage. Elle était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot et, d'un mouvement vif de la tête, percuta le visage de la blonde qui se recula. Elle se tourna sans attendre, écrasa le revers de sa main sur la joue de son adversaire qui s'écarta. Seulement, Faith ne voyait pas que le médaillon d'Anara s'était remis à scintiller autour de son cou, avait même oublié qu'elle le portait. Elle se jeta sur la blonde, décidée à la désarmer de ces bâtons magiques, mais, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, toutes les deux s'écrasèrent sur un sol en asphalte.

A plat ventre sur la route, Faith fut d'abord sonnée par sa chute en comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose de totalement anormal. Le seul parfum désagréable du goudron froid sous ses mains le lui rappela. Elle se redressa difficilement, les poignets toujours enserrés par les chaînes. Tout cela était loin d'être terminé puisque la blonde était à quelques mètres d'elle et se relevait elle aussi. Tout se passa alors très vite : Faith entendit le klaxon d'un camion résonner, vit ses phares arriver à toute allure et droit sur la guerrière. Dans un réflexe qu'elle ne comprit pas, Faith se jeta sur la blonde et toutes les deux chutèrent à nouveau sur le sol en évitant le 35 tonnes. Elles roulèrent sur une pente enherbée et stoppèrent leur chute à flanc de forêt, Faith contre un arbre et la blonde près d'un buisson de fougères.

Il faisait nuit mais la lune suffisait à éclairer les abords du bois. Faith était à bout de force et, cette fois sur le dos, elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'elle sentit le pied de la blonde se poser sur son abdomen pour l'empêcher de se redresser. Cette fois, la guerrière ne tenait plus un bâton mais un couteau aiguisé pointé sur sa gorge.

Quelle magie as-tu fait pour nous conduire ici ?

Faith fronça les sourcils mais resta immobile.

Je fais pas de magie et si y'a de la magie, ça vient certainement pas de moi.

Alors dis-moi où nous sommes.

J'en sais rien…

La Mord' Sith ne savait quoi penser. D'un instant à l'autre, elle avait quitté les geôles du château du Seigneur Rhal pour se retrouver à l'extérieur sans savoir où elle était. Le temps qu'elle se relève, un molosse imposant avait manqué de la tuer, un animal qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors dont le regard éblouissant l'avait aveuglée. L'étrangère s'était ensuite risquée à ne pas la laisser mourir. Les Mord' Siths, femmes d'honneur, n'oubliaient pas leur dette quand elles en avaient une et la blonde en avait désormais une envers l'étrangère. Elle ôta son pied de son buste et lui tendit la main :

Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je te dois la tienne. Je m'appelle Cara.

Faith hésita d'abord mais finit par saisir cette main tendue pour voir que la blonde la libérait enfin de ses chaînes. Cara ? Elle entendait ce prénom pour la première fois. Elle se releva aidée par la guerrière aux allures d'Amazones mais resta prudente et sur ses gardes.

Moi c'est Faith. Et on va dire qu'on est quitte même si je comptais pas te laisser me buter, précisa-t-elle.

Quelle était cette créature aux hurlements bourdonnants ?

Faith fronça les sourcils et dut prendre une pause avant de comprendre que la Mord' Sith parlait du camion. Elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire, à la fois moqueur et amusé. Oui, elle était déjà de retour chez elle et oui, désormais, les règles n'étaient plus les mêmes pour cette blonde arrogante. Elle ne put s'empêcher :

C'était un démon. Le genre massif et super méchant qui bouffe les humains.

Cette fois, l'expression de Cara révéla toute son inquiétude.

Un démon mangeur d'Hommes ?

Faith préférait effrayer la Mord' Sith et abonder dans ce sens afin de garder le contrôle sur elle. Elle fouilla ses poches en quête de son téléphone portable qu'elle ne trouva pas et répondit :

Ouais, y'en a pas mal dans le coin alors autant que tu fasses gaffe tu vois ?

Renvoie-moi chez moi, je dois retourner près du Seigneur Rhal.

La Tueuse ne pouvait pas appeler Angel et n'avait d'autre choix que de marcher le long de cette route pour arrêter une voiture et trouver un téléphone.

Je peux pas faire ça mais j'ai un ami qui pourra le faire…

Un ami sorcier ? questionna la blonde.

Il est pas sorcier mais connaît des sorciers.

Cara plissa les yeux, consciente qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre l'étrangère. Elle remonta la pente qui bordait ce chemin noir sur lequel elle avait atterri et, ses sens en éveil, guettait les alentours en espérant que ces démons mangeurs d'hommes ne reviendraient pas. L'étrangère semblait vaillante, courageuse malgré un comportement et une tenue très inhabituelle. Quoi qu'il en fut, la Mord' Sith était loin du Palais du peuple et de d'Hara. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé d'une forêt traversée par un chemin de terre noire aux senteurs si désagréables et ces contrées lui étaient totalement inconnues.

Nous devrions rester dans la forêt, loin du chemin noir, conseilla la Mord' Sith.

La route me va très bien.

Ne crains-tu pas que nous croisions d'autres de ces créatures ?

Faith lança un coup d'œil à la blonde, reprit son sourire en songeant à son petit mensonge destiné à se moquer d'elle.

Je crains rien moi… Alors reste derrière moi et les démons te feront rien.

Cara était persuadée que l'étrangère était une sorcière et n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir à ses ordres. Elle resta donc derrière elle et continua d'avancer sans se plaindre du froid vif et saisissant qu'elle constatait sur ces terres certainement lointaines.

**Aéroport de Seattle**

Bella était assise dans l'avion. Un sentiment d'excitation était né dès qu'elle avait quitté Forks avec la Tueuse. Elle gardait l'espoir de revoir Edward, mais percevait aussi un certain soulagement depuis sa rencontre avec Buffy Summers. Jamais, depuis qu'elle connaissait les Cullens, elle ne s'était confiée à qui que ce soit comme elle l'avait fait avec elle, pas même à Jacob qu'elle avait prévenu de son voyage en Californie.

Buffy songeait qu'elle n'irait pas chez Cordélia ce soir et qu'elle serait chez elle pour le réveillon de noël. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le « cadeau » qu'elle ramenait avec elle n'avait pas de prix. Elle avait encore tant de choses à dire à Bella tant de questions à poser. Buffy avait volontairement omis de parler de Dawn à Bella puisque son autre sœur était à l'autre bout du pays et pensait davantage à faire la fête avec les copains qu'à se soucier de ses projets pour noël. Cette excuse n'était qu'une façon de justifier sa démarche égoïste parce que Buffy préférait, pour l'instant, garder l'exclusivité de la « _nouvelle petite-sœur _».

L'avion était sur la piste de décollage, attendait certainement l'ordre de décoller. Il roula à nouveau et accéléra enfin pour prendre son envol. Si Bella avait les yeux fermés, Buffy la regardait et la constatait tendue. Elle ramena sa main sur la sienne accrochée à l'accoudoir.

— Ca va aller, t'en fais pas, ça dure à peine quelques secondes.

Bella ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas, jusqu'à ce que l'avion se stabilise. Elle rouvrit les yeux, prit une légère inspiration, soupira en silence et les baissa sur la main de la blonde toujours sur la sienne. Un peu malgré elle, ce contact la troubla et elle regarda Buffy qui lui souriait d'un air rassurant.

— Tu vois ? C'était pas si terrible.

Bella avala difficilement.

— Je sais, mais je ne suis pas à l'aise pendant les décollages.

Buffy ôta sa main dans un geste qui demeurait naturel. Elle lança un coup d'œil sur sa montre en songeant que l'avion avait décollé en retard. Résultat, elles n'arriveraient pas à l'heure à L.A. et Angel devrait les attendre puisque le vampire venait les chercher. Pendant le trajet de Forks à Seattle, Buffy avait pu discuter davantage avec Bella. Elle avait ainsi appris que la sœur d'Edward s'appelait Alice et qu'elle était devenue la meilleure amie de Bella depuis l'année dernière. Jasper était son compagnon, un vampire calme mais peu assuré pour contrôler ses pulsions animales. Emmett était le vampire cool, sortait avec Rosalie que Buffy assimilait à une sorte de Cordélia blonde. Quant au couple de « parents », Carlisle et Esmée, Buffy pensait qu'ils souffraient d'un profond complexe de « parentalité » puisqu'ils adoptaient tous ces vampires. Bella lui avait dépeint un tableau original d'une famille de vampires qu'on pouvait éventuellement croiser... dans les dessins animés. Quant à cette histoire de « vampires végétariens » ? A quoi cela rimait-il, se demandait Buffy. Les vampires buvaient du sang et même Angel qui en restait au sang de porc n'était pas à considérer comme un végétarien. La Première Tueuse n'avait jamais rien entendu de similaire auparavant et elle était certaine qu'Angel ne connaissait rien de semblable, pas même Giles qu'elle contacterait à Londres une fois rentrée.

**Quelque part…**

Faith était trempée et marchait d'un pas soutenu malgré le froid qui commençait à la fatiguer. La neige ne cessait de tomber, le sol était glissant et en ce soir de réveillon, elles auraient bien de la veine de croiser un véhicule. Cette route pouvait être n'importe où… Etait-elle seulement aux Etats-Unis d'ailleurs ?

— Nous devrions nous arrêter pour la nuit, commenta Cara.

— Et puis quoi encore ?

— Nous marchons depuis des heures sans croiser âme qui vive. Il fait nuit, il n'y a ni ville, ni village. Sais-tu seulement où nous allons ?

Faith s'arrêta, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se tourna face à la Mord Sith qui affichait, semble-t-il naturellement, ce même air insolent. Elle répondit :

— Je me gèle, j'ai faim et je tiens pas à dormir dans cette forêt, ok ? Alors on avance.

Elle se remit en route mais Cara reprit :

— Nous pourrions faire un feu et je trouverai de quoi nous nourrir.

Faith perdait patience. D'une, cette _Mord Sith_ semblait tout droit sortie du moyen-âge, de deux elle avait raison : elles n'avaient croisé personne alors qu'elles marchaient depuis des heures. Faith était mieux couverte que Cara ne l'était, surtout en songeant au décolleté plongeant et peu discret que la Tueuse avait remarqué.

— On fait pas de feu, j'ai même pas de cigarettes et de briquet sur moi.

D'autres mots que Cara ne comprenait pas. Elle préféra pourtant ne rien dire, attentive aux bruits environnants. Elle ne voulait pas contredire l'étrangère et lui laissait croire qu'elle avait froid ou qu'elle se sentait fatiguée. En tant que Mord' Sith, elle avait connu situation bien pire et des souffrances que nul ne pouvait imaginer hormis une Mord' Sith. Elle demanda, curieuse :

— Tu ne m'as pas dit d'où tu venais.

— Boston, répondit Faith qui économisait son souffle.

— Est-ce ton village ?

— C'est là que je suis née, ouais.

Mais la Mord' Sith avait besoin de se situer géographiquement pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

— Dans quel Comté se trouve-t-il ?

— Sur la côte Est.

Cara réfléchit un instant : d'Hara était la contrée la plus à l'Est du Royaume. Protégée par une grande chaîne de montagne, elle abritait le Palais du peuple mais aussi les plaines d'Azrith qui, autrefois, étaient si jolies. Il n'en restait que des cendres et des arbres calcinés. Si la plupart des Terres appartenaient à son seigneur, Lord Rahl, quelques villages éloignés dans les prairies restaient autonomes malgré l'oppression. Cara espérait croiser un marchand ou colporteur qui leur indiquerait leur chemin vers d'Hara.

Faith s'arrêta quand son regard aperçut une lumière au loin.

— Doit y avoir un téléphone là-bas !

Cara passa à sa hauteur et commenta :

— Quoi qu'il y ait, nous devons trouver de quoi manger et des chevaux pour demain.

Faith accéléra le pas, impatiente d'être à l'abri mais reprit à l'attention de la Mord' Sith :

— Y'aura pas de chevaux et je te conseille de me laisser parler, ok ?

— Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

Faith l'arrêta aussi sec devant la station service d'où émanaient des odeurs fortes d'essence.

— T'as tout intérêt à faire ce que je te dis, t'es pas chez toi là. T'as pas encore pigé ?

Cara pencha à peine la tête, son regard sur la brune puis sur sa main fermée sur son bras. Elle se dégagea, voulut se diriger vers l'entrée de la demeure aux murs de glace mais s'arrêta quand les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent devant elle. Elle dut prendre une courte pause, releva les yeux sur le contour des portes et Faith entra en lançant :

— Tu me suis, tu dis rien et tu touches à rien.

Mais Cara demeurait perplexe. Elle recula d'un pas et les portes se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes elle avança d'un pas et les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Cara était troublée. Elle se décida finalement à entrer, se tourna pour vérifier que les portes se fermaient à nouveau. Elle rejoignit Faith dans cet endroit étrange.

— Quelle magie est-ce donc ?

Faith glissa quelques pièces dans la fente de la cabine téléphonique alors qu'elle voyait le gardien de la station du coin de l'œil les regarder d'un air inquiet :

— C'est pas de la magie, mais je t'expliquerai.

Elle ramena le combiné à son oreille et entendit la voix de Cordélia :

# _Faith ? Où es-tu, ça fait des heures qu'on essaye de te joindre._

— Je suis sur la 39, une station qui s'appelle Wayside Filling.

# _Wesley va venir te chercher avec Gunn._

— Où est Angel ? demanda la Tueuse en réalisant que le vampire aurait aussi pu disparaître.

_# Angel est à l'aéroport, il est allé chercher Buffy et sa nouvelle petite sœur._

Faith fronça les sourcils. Elle avait disparu et Angel songeait à faire le chauffeur pour _Madame la Première_ comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler pour l'énerver. Pourtant, ce terme de « nouvelle petite sœur » lui rappelait totalement autre chose à Faith quelques années plus tôt lors de son arrivée à Sunnydale. Elle chassa ces analogies de son esprit et répondit :

— Je les attends, mais qu'ils y passent pas la nuit, je suis trempée.

# _Ils sont en route. A tout de suite Faith._

La Tueuse raccrocha sans préciser à Cordélia qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il serait temps de leur dire à tous que le sort n'avait pas du tout fonctionné et qu'il avait même abouti à de nombreuses complications.

— Vous allez payer ?

— Payer quoi ? demanda Faith à l'employé qui l'interpellait derrière son comptoir.

— Votre ami… ce qu'elle mange, vous allez payer ?

Faith chercha la Mord' Sith du regard et la vit debout dans le rayon fruits. Elle s'approcha d'un pas pressé et lui ôta une pomme des mains.

— Je t'avais dit de rien toucher.

— Nous devons manger. Ces fruits n'ont pas beaucoup de goût, mais ils sont nourrissants.

Elle en prit une autre et la lui tendit :

— Nous devons reprendre des forces pour lutter contre le froid. Mange toi aussi.

Faith prit la pomme, lui rendit la sienne et l'entraîna :

— On y va, mes amis vont venir me chercher.

Faith fouilla dans la poche de son cuir abimé et sortit son dernier dollar pour payer les fruits avant d'entraîner Cara vers la sortie. La Tueuse pensait que le pire restait à venir en constatant le comportement de la Mord' Sith. Angel et Wesley s'en arrangeraient de toute façon puisque cette guerrière était arrivée dans ce monde par sa faute.

N/A : rien à dire ?


End file.
